Dark side of the Harvest Moon
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Hazuki's life was pretty normal. If you didn't count her friends' secrets. She's even got a boyfriend. But why does she keep seeing a wolf in her dreams? A wolf that reminds her of the grumpy animal seller? Sequel to Light of the Harvest Moon
1. Prologue

The Harvest Goddess was a smart lady, having lived for a long long time. She was bound to know everything. And by that she means everything. People's likes, dislikes, hobbies, love interests. This was one of the many reasons that she was worshiped by many mortals. But not all of her mortals were smart. The Goddess herself had a variety of likes and dislikes. Whenever someone gives her a gifts she loves, she blesses their day and thanks them. But that's only to the good people.

But the people who give her something she hates, she doesn't care much for. Especially if they know what she likes. But many people have given her terrible things, like trash and poisonous mushrooms. Repeat offenders are the worst for her. But anyone who insults her name gets punished. Over many decades, people have treated her disrespectfully. Those people and their families become cursed. For many generations, the curse has spread farther and farther. The people affected would be changed forever. They were cursed with the body of a wolf whenever it reached the full moon. Over time, the cursed people have learned how to shift even without the moon's presence. One of the towns infected with these werewolves was Echo Village.

They say that only people who can see the Goddess could break the curse on the town. Many people have been able to see the Goddess and were cursed, but none of them had found the solution. While this was happening, a fire spread through the village, burning most of the town's building. This lead to many people leaving. It had almost become a ghost town before her. The girl was called Alex.

She had managed to rebuild Echo Village from the ashes, and was blessed by the Harvest Goddess, so she could see the ancient deity. But Alex had also been cursed by her ancestors' mistakes. She had joined the rest of the pack and was able to find out how to fix the curse. But she couldn't do it. She had grown to love the very thing that made her different, and so they remained werewolves. But they weren't the only cursed ones.

There is another girl in the village who does not know her true destiny. She's about to go through many changes and hardships before she's done. But the Harvest Goddess and the rest of the pack are going to be watching over her, one paw at a time.


	2. Chapter 1

My friends were pretty special. It's not everyday that someone has the power to turn into a wolf. But they weren't born with this power. They were cursed for generations and probably for more generations to come. I didn't envy them honestly. Having to shift every full moon might fuck up your schedule. But I don't think Alex or the others minded. They had excepted their fate a while ago.

Alex had been my friend since childhood, but ended up moving away from her parent's house to run the farm here, and she didn't expect to find it so empty. I heard from her and the rest of Echo Village of what happened. She managed to rebuild the town from scratch. It must have taken her a while, and by the time I found where she lived, the town was prosperous again. I didn't see what the town looked like when she came, but I'd rather not. It was the perfect place for me to settle down. So Alex built me my own house. It was a cozy little place and I loved it. And it was next to the travel agency, so I could visit places if I wanted to. I might even visit my parents whenever I had free time. As long as it wasn't on a full moon anyways. I had to take care of my friend's child whenever she was forced to shift for the whole day.

Alex also had given birth to a cute little girl named Alison. The brunette child herself was in Allen's arms as he talked with Rod and Alex. The Snow festival was today, so everyone in town had come to the festival grounds to enjoy the town's cooking. It was a good opportunity for free food. I stood next to Alex as the boys talked about something. Every so often, Alex would feed Allen a spoonful of soup. It was quite cute to me.

Neil stood with us as well, but he was a bit more separated. He seemed to be glaring at the ginger-haired parents, or maybe it was the cold. It was pretty chilly for this early in winter. When his eyes met mine, they narrowed slightly, "What?"

"Nothing," I turned my attention back to Rod as he continued speaking.

"There's nothing like good, warm soup on a day like this one," he smiled brightly, "I love events like this! It's a really good way to be able to communicate with the good people in this village. I'm glad that I moved here."

"I'm sure that you do," Allen rolled his eyes, "Sometimes you really don't shut up about them. It can get very repetitive."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Alex lightly scolded him, "He's just very excited."

"A bit too excited for a man his age." Neil cut in. But Allen didn't even acknowledge him and just kept talking.

"It can be too much at times. Trust me. He's been like this ever since we were both kids. It was a lot to handle."

Rod huffed his cheeks, "You guys are being so mean to me. I'll go stand with Tina if you keep this up. She actually appreciates me."

"We'll all joking, Rod. No one here really thinks that you are annoying," I gave him a pat on the back, "But I'm sure that your girlfriend will enjoy eating soup with you. Why don't you go talk to her right now. She's with her friends, but she might want to see her boyfriend."

"You're right," he perked up, "See you guys later." He skipped on over to where the journalist was talking with Iroha and Felicity. I felt a bit jealous as I watched the two greet each other. I noticed how close Sanjay and Amir were as they spoke with Olivia. They had been together for a while. They were apart of the pack of werewolves in Echo. Along with Rod and the girls. Even Allen and Alex were happily in love, the little girl by their side evidence of it.

"So should we head out early?" Alex asked her husband, "Alison looks a bit tired. She went to bed pretty late last night."

"Sounds good. See you later Hazuki," the stylist gave a small wave as he and Alex walked out of the festival with their child. The kid yawned as she waved a bit at me lazily. She was still a toddler after all.

"Shouldn't you go talk to someone else now?" Neil's voice caught my attention. He had a sour look on his face as he finished his food, "I'm not very interesting. And I'm not in the mood to talk."

"But I don't want to put you by yourself. I'm sure that you will get lonely if I do that. Since Rod and Alex both left you."

"Why do you care if I am? It's not that important to you."

"Because you're my friend, Neil. I want to make sure that you have someone to talk to."

Neil gave me an incredulous look, "I don't know why you'd want to be friends with me, but whatever." He turned away from me with a huff and crossed his arms. I gave out a small sigh. He was so hard to open up to. But I didn't mind. I still want to be friends with him. I heard about how Alex broke his heart and feel bad for him. And I might have a small crush on him. He was intimidating, but I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But I won't give up on him. I know that he could use a friend. Even if I had to get through that wall that he builds around himself.


	3. Chapter 2

"Will you take Alison to your house or will you be staying in our house for the full moon tonight?" Alex asked me around noon. That was around the time that they were forced to shift. They'd have to stay as wolves until the same time tomorrow. Alex had prepared by taking care of her farm work as soon as she could. Allen had closed the salon today, since he wouldn't be able to work. The hairdresser went next to his wife and whispered something into her ear. She nodded.

"I think I'll stay here for now," I replied, "I don't want Alison to be too far from her parents."

"Sounds good," Allen looked me in the eyes, "Make sure to take very good care of her. She's your responsibility for now. Got it?"

"I think she knows what she's doing," Alex told him, "She's done this before, honey. Everything will be fine. We'll still be here. Even if we are stuck in our wolf forms."

"Can't help being too careful."

"I know. It's about time. Let's shift."

"Alright."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them, I didn't see two humans. I saw wolves, one blood red and the smaller one orange. The red wolf huffed at me before sliding himself under the bed, his fluffy tail the last thing I saw. Alex rubbed her face against my leg before joining Allen under her bed. That was their hiding spot until they were able to be human again. It was a very good spot. Unless someone looked under it of course. But I usually locked the door to their house whenever I leave.

"You two going to hide under there the whole time?" I teased, "Making sure that I don't see you two being lovey-dovey?"

That was followed by a brief bark of annoyance and a whine. I gave them a cheeky grin before going over to Alison's crib. The baby had fallen asleep around ten, so I didn't know how she'd react. Sometimes when the full moon happened, she would miss her parents and I'd have to comfort her until she stops crying. It was terrible the first time it happened.

"Hey there, Alison," I cooed when I saw that the baby was awake, "Would you like your bottle?"

Alison stretched out her arms, "Goo Goo!"

"Good girl," I lifted her up and patted her back softly, "You wanna go on a walk with me? I'm not sure where Mama and Papa put your gloves."

Allen poked his head out and pointed to the closet before disappearing back under the bed. I heard rustling as I assumed that they were trying to get comfortable. I knew how tight that space could be for even one person. I frowned and went over to get Alison ready to go. But I wasn't fast enough and she started to cry loudly. I turned around to see Alex shoot from her hiding spot and circle the crib. She placed her head down so that the child could feel her fur. She tried not to flinch as hands dug into her fur and tugged it a bit. The distraction kept Alison busy until I could find the bottle. Once everything was settled, I took the child outside. It was a nice day out, the sun hitting me lightly. But there was still a bit of wind.

The town square looked empty, since Rod was busy as a wolf. I didn't know where Neil was. I've seen him open up the shop when Rod can't, but this was a bit weird. The lights in his house were off, so I don't think he was home. He wasn't the type to go to bed early. So maybe he went somewhere.

"Gah," Alison squeaked, stretching her hands out towards the forest area. I didn't know why she wanted to go there of all places. I let out a sigh.

"You want me to carry you there?"

She seemed to nod at clenched her hands together. I let out a shrug and carried her to the woods. The snow was a bit high, so I would have to be careful not to drop her. I didn't want to think about what her parents would do if I let that happen. She was in my care, so I couldn't let her get sick out of ignorance. But I frozen when I saw what was in the woods. It was a large animal. If it attacked me, Alison and I would be in danger. I held the child closer to me as I figured out what it was. It must have heard my footsteps.

The yellow-furred animal turned around with a growl, its red eyes narrowing and teeth flashing. It was a wolf. Was it wild? And how would it react to a pack of werewolves. Would it feel threatened? Alex never told me how real wolves react to her and the others. But I couldn't think about that. It looked like it was ready to leap!

"Good boy. Don't bite me please," I chanted softly, backing away slowly. Alison wiggled in my arms, trying to make me get closer to the animal. But I wouldn't let it harm the baby.

"Doo!"

The wolf growled at me one more time, before turning and running away into the mountain area. I wanted to chase it to see where it went, but I had more important things to to. I walked back to town, but the wolf wouldn't leave my head for the rest of the day. There was something familiar about that creature, but I didn't know what. The way it made me feel? I am definitely going to ask Alex about it as soon as I can. Maybe she knew something about it. But if it had something to do with the pack, then maybe I shouldn't worry about it. Surely they would be able to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 3

"A yellow wolf?" Alex tilted her head at my words, "You saw it yesterday in the woods? I don't know if it came naturally, or if it was attracted by the scent of our pack. If it's a natural wolf, then we should probably leave it alone. We leave the other animals in the forest alone."

"Why exactly did you bring Alison to the woods? What if that animal attacked you?" Allen cut in with a fierce voice, "That isn't a very safe place to bring a child. Let alone in winter."

"I can defend her," I flinched at the harsh glare he was giving me, "I didn't go that far in. I held her really close to me when I found it."

"Oh, leave her alone, honey," Alex sighed, "I'm just glad that neither of them were harmed. Hazuki, you should just ignore what you saw, okay? We don't really want to cause a panic in town. If it can stay in the forest, then we shouldn't worry too much. The pack can handle it if it becomes an issue. Don't you worry a thing. Alright?"

"I'll leave it to you guys," I nodded.

"I think we should just leave it alone," Allen huffed, "Maybe it will go away where it belongs."

"That's not very nice. It might have traveled a long way." I wonder why he was so irritated today. He seemed to frown a bit more at my words, but didn't say anything else. Alex gave him a look.

"Maybe we should head to the salon? I think I'll help you with work today. Do you mind keeping Alison with you for one more day, Hazuki?"

"I don't mind," I looked to the child, who was asleep on her parents' bed.

"Excellent," Alex flashed me a hug smile, "See you guys later."

"Very well," Allen followed his wife out of the house, "She's your responsibility for today. Please stay out of the woods this time. I mean it. Not a single step, alright?"

I laughed a bit, "You can trust me with her, okay? She's like a niece to me. I'll keep her out of danger. This town isn't that deadly."

"Make sure you do."

I sighed as soon as they were out of range. I get that they were worried about the child, but I'm doing the best that I can. I felt a bit annoyed. I wanted to check to see if the animal was still there, but I had to watch my friend's kid.

* * *

I had no idea where I was. All I could see were trees, some half-way cut down, as if someone started to remove them and then just gave up. I looked up to see that it was nighttime. The moon was bigger than I remembered it being. If it had a face, then I'm sure that it would be glaring down at me, giving me a spotlight in the darkness. There were no stars and a wind started to pick up. I rubbed my arms as I realized that I didn't have a coat.

Rustling made me turn to the right, backing up a bit. Something or someone seemed to be emerging from the oaks, making the snow under them sink in and crunch. A few more minutes showed that it wasn't a person, but an animal. A muzzle and fluffy tail. It was a wolf. _The_ wolf. Its fur was fluffed out and it lowered its ears. But I was concerned. Why was it here of all places?

"Is there someplace for you to be?" I shooed it away with my hands, but it just gave me a wary look. Like it thought that I was stupid.

 _Hazuki. Something's happening to you. You need to be prepared._

I froze as a voice flashed through my mind. It sounded familiar and deep, but I couldn't recall whose voice that was. Maybe I was going crazy? And that's why I kept seeing this wolf? Was he not actually there? The wolf glared me again before running off into the trees. But before he could, the trees started blazing, fire spreading like crazy.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it disappeared into the trees, lost in the flames.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, my head starting to spin a bit from sitting up too quickly. I rubbed my head and saw that I was lying on my bed. I guess that was all a dream. The forest on fire. The wolf.

That wolf. I didn't know why I had dreamed about that particular animal. There was no way that this creature was normal. I felt connected to it, as if we were friends before. Maybe in a past life? There was also that voice. I couldn't help shutter at it's words. Something was happening to me? But it was all a dream. So there was nothing happening to me at the moment. There's no way.

I got up to check on Alison, who had fallen asleep on my way back from Rod's shop. Neil hadn't been very talkative, glaring at me that whole time I was there. I didn't know what his problem was, but it wasn't too important. He was always like that.


	5. Chapter 4

Today started out to be a good day. I finished my farm work a lot faster than Alex, so I decided to lend her a hand. I knew that being a farmer and taking care of a family is a lot of work, especially for a first time parent. I honestly don't know how my best friend does it. I would crack under the pressure. Not to mention having the responsibilities of a town on her shoulders. And fishing and mining. I asked the orange-haired girl this.

"It's not that hard if you find it fun," she had remarked with a tired look in her eyes, "I'm doing the thing that I love and it makes me enjoy every single minute of it."

I had to admire how much she enjoyed her job. Farming was pretty nice and made a lot of money in Echo, but I can't help feeling like I'm missing something. Like I'm not fully satisfied. Maybe I needed a guy in my life? I was still a bit jealous of my friends. They all seemed to have someone special in their life while I don't. But there weren't that many single guys in town. Not to mention all the single girls in town who would be my competition. I couldn't compare with Felicity's looks or Michelle's magic. I didn't have Iroha's maturity or Yuri's humbleness. Or even Alex's charm. Feeling a bit sad, I decided to go to Clement's to cheer myself up.

The restaurant had the best food in town, since no one could compare to Clement's skill. I would sit with Alex, but she was there with her family, so I didn't want to bother them. So I sat next to Michelle and Yuri. The girls were some of my best friends.

"Hey Hazuki," Yuri gave me a light smile.

"Anything interesting happen?" Michelle stretched, "I've been so busy with my magic lately, that I decided to have a meal with Yuri." She was interrupted by Alison's laughter filling the place. She frowned at the little girl, "I swear she gets louder everyday. Must be terrible parenting."

"They are doing a good job," I defended, "Alison is polite and caring for her age."

"Well I wouldn't want a child at that age," Michelle crossed her arms angrily, "Have you not heard the rumors?"

"Rumors?" Yuri and I echoed at the same time.

"Yes. I heard Camilla and Rebecca talking about how young they are. They haven't been married for that long. There's a theory that Allen only proposed to her because he knocked her up."

"Michelle." Yuri scolded her, "That's not true."

I looked to see if they could hear us, but the couple seemed too into each other to notice. I swear they acted like newlyweds. But my thoughts were interrupted by the magician.

"What? I'm just saying. To be honest, I'm starting to believe that. They didn't even date for a whole year before getting hitched."

"My best friend would not get a shotgun wedding," I frowned, "I don't really feel like eating. Good day girls." I got to my feet, making them both jump.

"Hazuki, wait," Yuri stretched out her hand, but I was too irritated. I could see Allen and Alex giving me a stare, but I ignored the couple and walked out grumpily. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Watch it," Neil stepped back with an angry gleam in his eyes, "Hazuki? What's wrong? You look pissed."

"It's nothing," I rubbed my head, "Why were you here anyways?"

"To get something to eat. Why else would I go to a restaurant?" Neil rolled his eyes, "If something's bothering you, you can tell me. Since you want to be friends and all."

"Really?"

"D-don't look at me like that. Anyways, I see you later."

I gave him a nod, but he was already inside of Clements. I still felt angry, but I felt a bit better after talking to Neil. Not sure why. Maybe because he was the first one I bumped into?

"Hey Hazuki!"

"Huh?" I turned to see Rod and Tina walking towards me. The couple was very bright against the soft white of the town, standing out like sore thumbs. They seemed to be followed by Niko, Toni, and Hina.

"Would you like to have a snowball fight with us?" Tina grabbed my hand, "We only needed one more person and everyone else is busy."

"You can be on our side," Rod explained, "Adults against kids."

"You're pretty childish yourself," I teased Rod, "Sure, I'm game. I need to clear my mind anyways."

"How come?" Hina spoke up, "Did something bad happen to you?"

"Just heard some rumors."

"About Allen and Alex?" Rod looked at me sheepishly, "I know what people have been saying."

"Well they are wrong," Tina responded, "They are clearly in love. They are mates after all." She glanced at Rod when saying this. I guess it was a wolf thing.

"I agree. Allen would never marry someone for such a awkward reason. He's very traditional."

"Are we going to have this snowball fight or a tea party?" Toni grumbled, "I wanna fight."

"Alright," I sighed, "We can discuss this later. We don't want to keep the kids waiting to lose."

"I'm not gonna lose," Hina declared, the other children agreeing with her.

"That's right!"

"Let's go then," Tina led the way to the festival grounds, but the three youngest ones ran ahead of her, trying to race each other to the place. But I couldn't help worrying. Did Alex know about these rumors? It wouldn't make me very happy to be talked about like that. Maybe I was better off alone. Rumors could get very nasty if they were able to spread.


	6. Chapter 5

"Those kids are pretty good at snowball fights," Tina gave a light chuckle as she, Rod, and I watched the children run home, each of them covered deep in snow, but happy.

"Well maybe we would have done better if you two would have helped me instead of making out in a snow fort," I joked, "Honestly, you two let me get ambushed. Can't you guys get a room before doing something like that?"

"I couldn't help it," Rod went red, "Tina's just so adorable and when we kiss. . ."

"It's like heaven," the journalist laughed, "And Rod's just like a puppy, you know? You just want to run your hands through his hair and call him a good boy. I'm sure that you know how that feels."

"Not really," I shrugged, "Never had a date."

"You're kidding. There's no way a cute thing like you has never had a boyfriend."

"It's true Tina."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. There are some cute guys in town. But not as cute as Rod though."

"You flatter me Tina," He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "But I think Neil's still single."

"Yeah," I replied, "I realize that."

"It's such a shame really," Tina frowned, "That he and Alex had gone through such an awkward relationship. I hear that she chose Allen over him, so he left town for a while."

"That's true," the pet seller patted her on the back, "He did come back though. But I feel sorry for him. He was really crushed by her decision. He ended up coming over to my house to mope. And he never does that."

I frowned at their words, letting them sink into my mind. Maybe that's why Neil was so grumpy all the time. He wasn't just good with people, he had his heart broken. I flinched. That must have been horrible for him to go through that. Considering he isn't friends with that many people, that must have been very serious for him. I wanted to comfort him at the moment.

* * *

"This is such a beautiful day," Alex leaned back against the chair. We had decided to eat lunch at her place, since Allen would be busy with work. I decided not to question her about the rumors. Couldn't give her more stress than she already has. Someone special is coming to town to judge the Gardening Tour so she wanted to impress them. She's been up all night working on it, despite her husband and I telling her to get more rest. She needs to relax while she can.

"I agree. How is the Gardening tour coming along?"

"Pretty good. I have just a few more things to create and then it should be done. I just have to wait for Rebecca to open so that I can buy the materials."

"That's good. I'm sure that you will wow the crowd."

"Thanks Hazuki. That's good to hear."

"There's something that's been bothering me," I bit my lip, "I'm sure that you have heard the rumors. About how you and Allen might have had a shotgun wedding."

"What?" She got to her feet, "Who the hell has been saying that? I love my husband. I accepted his proposal out of love. Not, well, _that_. The fact that people have been spending lies about me is bullshit. I'm the reason this damn town is still alive."

"Alex-"

"It's not your fault," she sat down, "That's not important. All that matters is that I'm a good mother to my child. Hopefully I didn't wake her up."

"You didn't," I reassured her, "Maybe I should go so that you can cool down."

"I'm fine now. I think I might go shift for a bit."

"I thought that Allen told the pack that they should shift as little as possible."

"I'm his wife," she winked at me, "He doesn't have to know anyways. Keep this a friendly secret between us girls."

"Have fun. I'll watch the kid while you're out."

"Thank you," she gave a wave before running out of the house. I sat back with a smile. It was good to see her happy. She was my best friend, so her happiness was very important to me. More important than my problems.

"Hello?" a voice called from outside, "Is Hazuki there?"

I went to get the door, surprised to find Soseki standing out there. He looked a bit flustered from the snow and possibly from walking all the way from his house. But his face lit up when he saw me.

"Soseki? Why do you need me?"

"I wanted to ask you a question. Can you follow me to the mountain?"

"Sure. Can you make it quick? I have to watch over Alison."

* * *

"So I that our ages are very far apart, but I've been thinking about you nonstop lately," Soseki gave me a serious look and pulled out a ring, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I didn't realize that you felt this way," I smiled, "Sure, I'll go out with you. I guess this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Sounds about right. Any cute nicknames, honey?"

"Zuki?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Is there something you want to call me?"

"Just your name."

"Alright Zuki," he gave me a hug and slipped the ring onto my finger, "Can't wait to see how we work out."


	7. Chapter 6

"So you're in a relationship now?" Alex had asked me as soon as she managed to come back. She looked a little bit flustered, but that must have been from the wind. She gave me a grin, "That's great. I hope that the two of you stay together. I had no idea Soseki felt that way about you. I didn't think he had it in him to date again."

"I know right?" I beamed, "He's always complaining about his age. But it doesn't bother me too much. I had no idea either. He's pretty romantic though. It's kind of a nice surprise."

"He might even be your mate," she winked at me, "I feel so much better now. Where's Alison?"

"Asleep," I pointed to where the child lay. She had her eyes closed, so she must have not woken up while the both of us were busy, thank Goddess. Wouldn't want my best friend to be upset at me for that.

"Thank Goddess," she sighed, "She's such a cute child isn't she?"

"I agree. You're such a proud Mama."

"I am. But not as proud as Aunt Hazuki," she laughed, "I swear that you spend so much time with the child, that she feels like your her mother as well. I don't mind sharing that responsibility with you of course."

"Of course," I echoed, "I'm human Mama and you're wolf Mama."

"Please," Alex pushed me, "Enough about me. I'm not the lucky one. You have a boyfriend now. I have sooo much advice for you. We might be busy all day with this. Are you ready to learn?"

"Learn?" I lifted an eyebrow, "And what makes you a master?"

"I think she's evidence of that," she chuckled, pointing to her sleeping daughter, "I'm a love expert compared to you."

"Maybe I should hang out with my new boyfriend instead."

"You don't have to leave yet," she whined slightly, "I'll be a bit lonely. I'm waiting for Alison to wake up. And Allen's so busy with his job."

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"You sound like Neil," she frowned, "But I guess I'll go fishing or something. I guess I'll leave the child with you?"

"I think she'll want to see you since she couldn't during the full moon."

"I guess I'll stay home today then," Alex smiled back at the child.

* * *

"I heard the good news from Tina," Rod waved at me as I walked over to his stall. The pet seller looked happier than usual, so something good might have happened between him and his girlfriend, "Congrats."

"What happened?" Neil looked up from his stall, curiously looking at me. His eyes were brighter today.

"Soseki asked her out about a week ago."

"Is that so," the animal salesman's smile turned down into a frown, "Congrats I guess. I had no idea that he liked you like that."

"Neither did I," I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I had no idea that it spend around so quickly. But I guess word ran through this town quickly. Maybe even a bit too quickly.

"You're a cute girl," Rod pat me on the shoulder, "I knew it would be time."

"Good for you," Neil turned his back to us and concentrated on his animals. I felt a bit sad at that. My heart slowed down a bit and chills went down my back. Why was I feeling like this? It felt cold suddenly, as if someone turned on a fan.

"I guess I'll let you two get back to work," I waved to them, "See you guys later."

"Bye Hazuki."

"Whatever."

* * *

"It's pretty nice hanging out," Soseki gave me a grin. The older man had placed his hand in mine and took me to the area above the Harvest Goddess Spring. We even had a cute little picnic basket with us.

"Well I really enjoy being with you," I squeezed his hand slightly, "You are a really great guy."

"Thank you," he looked away with a red face, "May I kiss you?"

I nodded, "Sure you can. Since you asked and all. Well, even if you didn't ask, I'd let you."

Soseki nodded back at me, almost a bit uncomfortably before leaning in. His lips were soft and warm against mine. Our lips touched while my heart raced in my chest. I wasn't that good of a kisser, but he didn't seem to mind. Especially when his kisses got harder as he pulled me closer. I slammed against him as his hands tangled in my hair. I had to pull back to breathe. But what I saw made me jump slightly. It wasn't Soseki standing in front of me.

It was Neil

* * *

I jumped out of bed, my eyes bursting open and let out a huge gasp. What the hell was Neil doing in my dreams? I had no idea why he had such a strong impact. I should be dreaming about just Soseki. But you can't help what you dream about. I looked around my room and saw that it was only two in the morning. I let myself fall back into bed with a sigh. Maybe I should drink something to make myself sleep. Maybe I'll have a different dream. But I could still slightly feel my heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 7

"I'm surprised that you wanted to just hang out with me of all people," Rod put his hands up in defense, "I'm not saying that I don't like to hang out with you and all."

"It's alright," I laughed slightly, "I figured since you're free today, I'd hang out with you. Since Allen's working today, Alex decided to take Alison with her around town. She's hanging out with Tina today."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be with Soseki instead of me? I wouldn't want your boyfriend to get mad at me."

"Soseki knows that you are with Tina," I countered, "Besides, if he doesn't like it, he can complain to me. We haven't been dating for that long, so he doesn't have any control of who I hang out with." I felt a bit bad at that. I haven't really visited Soseki ever since he asked me out. I haven't been avoiding the retired journalist, but he did sleep very late into the day. And I was usually busy with my farm chores. Plus being one of Alison's babysitters.

"It's best to be sure," Rod shrugged, "But the company is very nice. Hey, maybe we can get him to hang with us too."

"If he'd be able to leave his house today. Sure why not."

With Rod following me the whole way there, I made my way to my new boyfriend's house. I saw the clock on his wall through the window. It was almost eleven, but the lights were off. I guess he must be asleep. I told Rod this.

"Still asleep?" he tilted his head, "Maybe he isn't feeling too good."

"I suppose," I let out a small sigh. I did want to hang out with him as well. I considered him a friend, but he wasn't as close to me as the pack. I wanted to get closer to him, since we were a couple now. I could almost hear the rumors now. I shook my head slightly. Word sure did get around town really quickly. Did people in town think that Soseki and I were a thing just for show? To make myself look better?

"You look a bit down," Rod put his hand on my shoulder, "Maybe we should take a walk in the woods. And I kinda want to do that. You know what. I haven't since the full moon."

"Didn't Allen recommend not to when you don't have to?"

"I just feel the need to. It's instinct, Hazuki. Like something inside of me wants to burst."

"I can't say no to that," I shrugged, "But I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you," He beamed at me really quickly before returning to a serious expression, "Hey Hazuki. Do you ever get envious of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you jealous that you can't shift? To be able to home a beautiful wolf?" These words came out in a whisper. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I haven't been asked this at all.

"Not really," I shrugged again, "There's nothing wrong with being human. Being one would be cool, but I don't really wish for it that badly. I'd hate having to change my schedule just because of a curse.

* * *

"See you later Hazuki," Rod waved to me on his way home from the top of the mountain, "And please don't tell Allen."

"I won't," I brushed him off, "It wouldn't really benefit me. Just don't do anything to get caught." I watched him walk home, a light spring in his step. I had to admire that kind of happiness. Rod was one of the brightest villagers in town. And definitely the kindest. It made me feel a bit bad for lying earlier. I was a bit envious. The pack had something connecting all of them together. I was friends with them, but didn't have that bond. I felt a little glum, so I wanted to take the forest back to town. It was still a nice day, so it made it more enjoyable. But what I saw in the forest made me freeze.

A yellow blur passed through the trees and into the mine. I know that it was none of my business and I should leave it alone. I should just act like I saw nothing and go home. But my curiosity got the better of me and soon I found myself outside of the mines directly. I let out a deep breath before entering. I recognized the creature that had sped into there. It was the wolf from that day with Alison. But in a flash the wolf was gone.

And Neil was directly in its place. My eyes widened at the realization. I should have known. That's why it had felt so familiar to me, as if I had met it before. And why it was in my dreams. Neil was the yellow wolf. The blonde must have heard my steps, because he turned around and glared.

"Hazuki? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"So you followed me in here? Well I guess since you saw, I can't lie to you."

"You're a werewolf. Like the others."

"I was cursed," Neil huffed, "But I'm nothing like the others. I'm not just following that asshole's orders."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you an idiot? That damn stylist."

"What did Allen do to you?"

"He stole Alex," the animal seller glared at me, "Do you have any idea how I must feel? To have that rubbed in my face whenever I see that stupid child?"

"Hey," I retorted, "You might be upset at her parents, but Alison had nothing to do with it."

"As long as she's his child, she has something to do with it."

"That isn't really her fault you know. Maybe if you had confessed before Allen, then maybe she would have ended up with you instead."

"You don't think I've tried? But she lead me on. Making me fall for her and then choosing that asshole." He turned away from me, gripping his hands tightly, "It sickens me. And I'm still cursed thanks to her. She was suppose to break the curse. I could have been freed. But she had to be a fucking idiot."

"She had her reason-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped at me, red eyes narrowed, "I don't care what she thought. She was the only one who could. And now I'm going to be like this forever. Goddess! Go away Hazuki. I'm not in the mood to talk anymore."

"Neil-"

Before I could finish, he was already on four paw, teeth curled in a snarl. He let out a howl before running out of the mines, leaving me alone. With just the image of the hurt in his eyes flashing through my mind. I didn't realize that he was suffering like this. My heart sank in my stomach as I stared at the entrance.


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Hazuki," Alex put her finger on the tip of my nose teasingly, "What's going on in the brilliant mind of yours? You have an interesting look on your face. Did something happen to you yesterday?"

I looked up into her soft green eyes. But I kept thinking of red eyes. I couldn't sleep at all last night, my mind full of what Neil said to me. He would not leave my mind at all. I didn't know why I felt like this. But I didn't tell Alex this of course. I didn't think she'd be very supportive of it. But I could tell her some things.

"Well I did see something interesting," I bit my lip slightly before continuing, "I was in the woods and I saw Neil. He shifted."

"Really? You saw him shift?"

"Yes. Wait, did you know? That he's a werewolf?"

"Of course," she turned her head so that our eyes weren't meeting, "I didn't want to tell you that he was. Not because I was hiding something, don't get me wrong. I was being respectful of Neil. I'm sure that he wouldn't be very happy if I told a human that he was cursed as well. I know how private that guy can be. More like a shark than a wolf."

"I don't mean to be nosey, but what exactly happened between you, Neil, and Allen? He was very angry about it."

Alex froze at those words and gave me an uncomfortable laugh, "I'd rather not talk about that, Hazuki. It's a bit personal. I'm still a bit depressed about it myself."

"Should I not have asked?"

"No no. That's not what I'm saying. But I guess I may as well tell you. I'm sure that asking Allen to explain it would lead to some awkward questions. But I don't think he'd mind if I tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain will you? When I first shifted, Allen and Neil both confessed their feelings to me. And let me tell you that it wasn't a very easy decision to make. I really did love them both, but I had to make a choice. It wasn't very easy, but it would have fixed the problem. But I'm reminded that I had to hurt Neil. I didn't mean to make them both fall for me. It just kind of happened."

"How did you know that Allen was the one for you?"

"It's kind of complicated," Alex scratched the back of her head in thought, "Before I knew that Allen was cursed, I saw him as a wolf. For some reason the wolf was special to me. I know it sounds silly, but I felt a connection to him. So I was really surprised when I found out his real identity."

"I don't think your connection with that wolf sounds silly." I felt the same connect to Neil. Well his wolf side anyways. When he was human, he was very hard to connect to. But I wanted to get closer to him.

"Well thank you. But as I was saying. Neil had found out that I shifted and showed me that he could as well. The same day that he confessed. Allen had interrupted us then and admitted his feelings as well. The fight they had then was terrible. It made me feel even worse."

"So how exactly did you know that Allen was your soulmate?"

"I knew both sides of him."

"Huh?" I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I got to love the wolf side of him before I realized my feelings for the human part. If that makes any since to you."

"It does."

"Good. I learned every aspect of him. I liked Neil very well as a human. But the wolf side of him was foreign. I couldn't love him all the way if I didn't understand him fully. I would have liked to get to know it, but it's in the past. I think about what would have happened if I chose Neil instead, but I don't regret my choice at all," she gave a small grin, "I love every part of my husband. We have a deep bond that I don't ever want to let go of."

"I don't want to let go of it either."

Alex and I both jumped a bit at the deep voice from behind us. I turned around to see Allen staring at his wife with a soft smile. I could see that a blush started to bloom on his face.

"Hey honey. You're home early." Alex went up to him and took the sleeping Alison from his arms and cradled her.

"I had a pretty small amount of customers today," he kissed her lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Should I leave?" I smirked at the married couple, "Wouldn't want to overheat if you two decide to end up steaming up the house."

"Hazuki!" Alex turned red while her husband chuckled.

"I'm just saying."

"Oh Hazuki. I saw that Soseki was fishing near the river. He might want to see his girlfriend," Allen informed me, "By the way, your hair looks a bit messy. You might want to fix that before seeing him."

"It looks fine to me," Alex replied, "You leave the salon and still think about hair."

"Appearance is important."

"Yeah yeah," I huffed, "I'll brush it. Don't get a heart attack now."

* * *

I walked away from Alex's farm a few moments later. It seemed like her and Allen wanted some alone time, so I respected that. But I saw Neil and Rod talking near the general store. My eyes met the blonde for a second. Even just a second seemed to make me a bit uncomfortable. I hurried up so that I wouldn't have to deal with my damn heart beating.


	10. Chapter 9

"Zuki! You're here?" Soseki pulled his fishing rod out of the river and set it near the bank before walking towards me. I could see bags under his tired brown eyes and his hair was disheveled, "I've been wanting to visit you, but my leg had started hurting a bit back. But it really is nice to see your beautiful face. Makes me forget any fatigue I feel."

"Same to you," I smiled at him, "It's good to see you using those old bones of yours."

"I can still use them," he laughed deeply, "And it is such a nice day today, so I decided to go fishing. How about fishing with me?"

"I can do that. I've got all the time in the world."

"Alison's parents must be home then. I see that child with you all the time. You must be a second mother to the cute little thing. But I don't blame you. She must have gotten that charm from her parents. I can see that her father probably spoils her all the time."

"Isn't that what a father's suppose to do?" I replied, "I lived with my father and he gave me all the love I needed."

"You're right. I've always wanted to be a father one day. Maybe even the father of your kid some day in the future."

"There's no need to rush things."

"That's true. I like where things are, Zuki."

"So where's the rod for me to use?"

"Over there," Soseki pointed to where a pink-handle rod was resting in the grass, "I brought another one in case I lose the one I'm using. A strong fish could knock it away from me. Or the water just hates me."

"Should I hold onto you so that doesn't happen."

"You don't have to, but I'd like you to. Not today though. The water is gentle today."

"Alright," I gave a fake pout before grabbing the spare pole and settling in beside Soseki. It was a really nice day like he said. And being this close to him made me feel a bit more secure. If I got yanked in by a large fish, he'd be able to save me. It was a bit nice to do things like this with someone I cared about. I didn't exactly love Soseki, but maybe it will just take time. But who knows how long that will happen.

We were having a good old time when it happened. It was so unexpected that it was almost sad. I flinched as pain shot through my head. I put one of my hands to my forehead and rubbed the side of it. I guess I wasn't subtle enough because Soseki called my name.

"Hazuki? Are you alright? You are really pale."

"I'm fine," I huffed, clenching my teeth at the agony, "Just a headache. Nothing too serious."

"That's not too serious. You might be hurt."

"It's nothing," I denied the truth. It felt like someone was digging a knife into my head. I could still feel my heart beating hard like earlier, but it seemed a lot more intense this time. I dropped the fishing pole onto the ground and grabbed my head with a groan. Goddess, it fucking hurts!

"It is not nothing," Soseki must have dropped the other rod because I felt his hands wrap around me and lift me up. I wanted to warn him about his back, but I couldn't think with the pain.

"You won't be able to carry me to Klaus by yourself."

"I'll get some help. You stay here." He placed me down gently and ran into town. I've never seen him run so fast. It was kind of amusing. But my heart pounded in my skull as if it would break. I closed my eyes for a while, unsure of how much time is passing. I just want my head to stop hurting.

"Hazuki? She really is in bad shape." I recognized that voice. Soseki must have gotten Neil. I guess he was closer than Alex? But I couldn't concentrate on that.

"Neil? Soseki?" I whispered both of their names, feeling very dizzy. I wanted to stay up and explain, but it was too much. I let my eyes fall shut and my vision faded to a soft black.

* * *

"I see you're awake."

I woke up to the sound of Klaus's voice. I almost expected him to be upset, but he just looked very relaxed. It was almost creepy.

"I guess I am," I croaked, "What happened to me?"

"You collapsed. You've been asleep since yesterday. I would say that you've overworked yourself, but you don't have much fatigue. I would take it easy for the next few days."

"Where's Soseki?"

"He had to go home. His legs were starting to hurt him. He kept begging to stay with you, but that wouldn't have been good on him. Besides, what I'm going to discuss with you has nothing to do with him."

"Ok?" I was a bit confused at his words.

"Do you remember what your parents were?"

"Huh?" I frowned, "I was adopted. But my foster parents were a baker and a chef."

"I see," he adjusted his glasses with a gleam in his eye, "I think that will be all. You can leave now. Also Neil may still be waiting for you. He wants to talk to you about something."

"Ok," I shrugged, "Thank you Klaus."

"Just make sure to take care of yourself."

* * *

"Hazuki, are you alright?" Neil's voice greeted me as soon as I left the clinic. I was surprised by what I saw. The usual grumpy look was replace with a sadder looking one. I could see the concern in his wine colored eyes.

"I'm fine now. Maybe I overworked?"

"Is that so? I have something I need to tell you. Will you follow me?"

"Alright," I nodded, even though I knew I should probably talk to Soseki as soon as I can. I took a deep breath before following Neil into the trees.


	11. Chapter 10

"Can you at least tell me what you want right now?" I asked Neil as I followed him through the forest, our footsteps crunching on the snow. It must have snowed a lot while I was unconscious. But it was hard to concentrate on the scenery as I walked behind the animal salesman. He looked back with a light look in his eyes. It was a bit bizarre to see him looking so calm, but it wasn't a bad weird. I guess I would describe it as unique.

"Don't worry. It's just a bit farther."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To the top of the mountain. Right where the Harvest Goddess spring is. It's the best place for what I'm going to say."

"The spring? Couldn't you have said this outside of the clinic? I just passed out the other day. I don't think walking all this way would be wise for me."

"Hazuki," Neil stopped and turned to face me, "You will be fine. You're a strong healthy girl with a lot of willpower. I don't think a simple stroll up the mountain could knock the wind out of you. Besides, if anything did happen to you, then I'm right here to help you. I consider you a good friend."

"Really?" I felt my spirit lift at his words, feeling very accomplished that I finally got through to him, "That's very good to hear. You looked lonely, so you could use a friend like me."

He let out a rare smile at that, "I'm happy that your happy. But your happiness is the thing that makes me feel great. I don't feel like going to the spring. I'll just tell you how I feel now."

"Huh?" I tilted my head, "I thought that you just told me how you feel."

"Not my whole feelings," he turned red but continued, "I don't think you've noticed this, but I like you."

"I like you too. You're a good friend."

"Hazuki," Neil stepped closer, moving a bit of hair from my eyes, "I know that you are with Soseki and all, but I've grown feelings for you. I've tried to deny it many times, but I can't anymore. It pains me to see you with him."

"But what about-"

"Alex? I got over her when I fell for you."

I looked away, my heart pounding at his words. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way about Neil. But I couldn't be with him. Not while I was dating Soseki. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"We can't. I'm with Soseki. It's not right. I shouldn't feel this way about you."

Before I could say anything else, I was slammed against Neil as his mouth found mine. His hands gripped my sides harshly, but his lips were soft against mine. I knew that I should have pulled away, but I couldn't make myself. My hands had somehow found themselves in his hair and the tip of his tongue swiped across my own lips. After a few seconds, Neil separated from my mouth and placed his forehead on mine.

"I lost Alex. I don't want to lose you too." He whispered softly, before shifting. He turned around, a sad gleam in his wine colored eyes. Eyes that I grew to love, even though it was forbidden. He huffed lightly, before racing away from me. I stayed frozen, my actions repeating in my head. Footsteps alerted to something behind me. I turned just as a red tail disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Neil kissed you?" Alex asked me, her eyes wide, "I didn't realize that he liked you."

"Neither did I."

"What about Soseki? Does he know?"

"Of course not," I frowned, "I don't want him and Neil to get into an argument. I didn't instigate the kiss at all. It just kind of happened too fast for me to react."

"I see," she mused, "Well? Did you enjoy it at least?"

"Truthfully, I did like it. But I'm not suppose to. I'm with Soseki now."

"Of course," Alex put her hands up, "You can't help how you feel. But I see what you mean. You don't want to hurt Soseki at all. You're such a good girlfriend, Hazuki. And a really good friend."

"I don't feel like a good girlfriend."

"Just do what you think is right. That's the way that my childhood friend works. Always putting others before herself."

"I'm not that great," I blushed a bit at her praise.

"Says who? I'll smack them."

I chuckled at that, "That's the Alex that I know."

"Who are you smacking?" Allen's voice alerted us to his presence. The stylist was holding Alison in his arms. The brown-haired child was sucking on her pacifier. She wiggled at bit when she saw me.

"No one. Well if I don't get angry. Welcome home honey," Alex went up to her husband and rubbed her nose against his affectionately.

"I hope you had a good day," his voice was soft to her, before turning his gaze to me. Allen gave me a smirk, so I had a feeling I didn't like what he was going to say. I braced myself mentally.

"Hello Allen."

"I didn't know you were here, Hazuki. The mountain's pretty cold today, isn't it?"


	12. Chapter 11

After visiting Alex and Allen, I decided to go see Soseki. I'm sure that my boyfriend would want to know that I'm up and doing well. And I needed him as a distraction from Neil. Maybe if I tried spending more time with Soseki, I'd be able to get him in my head instead. But that didn't stop my stomach from doing a weird flop. Allen's smirk and words still echoed in my ears. He must have seen what happened between Neil and I. No, he does know. Did he tell Soseki? It sounds like something he might do.

I knocked on Soseki's door lightly and called out, "Hey Soseki? Are you home?"

"Oh Hazuki. It's good to see you feeling better," Iroha's soft voice came from behind me. I turned to see the blacksmith giving me a light smile. But she was clenching her hand as if it were in pain.

"Yeah, I'm good now," I laughed, "How did you know I passed out?"

"Rod," she responded, "Neil told him. And word spreads fast."

"I agree," I looked down at her hands, "You might want to go to Klaus."

"Alright. Soseki's at the river again today."

* * *

"Zuki!" Soseki gave me a hug as soon as I stepped across the bridge, "I was really scared you know. I don't know what I would have done if something terrible happened to you."

"Thank you," I let out a soft sigh as I relaxed in his arms, "I'm really sorry for making you worry about me. I'll try not to be overworked."

"It's alright," he pulled back a bit to look me in the eyes with a gentle look, "I'm just glad that you're feeling better. It makes me feel very happy."

He leaned down a bit to kiss me, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, pushing myself against him. It was a very nice kissing, soft and rewarding. But I felt like something was missing from it. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I swiped at his lips, lightly begging for entrance. But he didn't try putting any force behind it. I couldn't help noticing that our kisses didn't have a spark. It was nice, but had none of Neil's heat. Feeling bad about this thought, I tried running my hands down his chest, hoping to light a fire in him. Unfortunately, he pulled away.

"So since you're here, do you want to fish? Since we got interrupted yesterday by your headache."

"Alright," I grabbed the same pole from yesterday, keeping myself alert. I did _not_ want a repeat of last time. But the entire time that I fished, not a single ache came to me. Maybe it was just a one time thing? Did I eat something bad?

I kept glancing at Soseki the entire time I fished, feeling very terrible. He deserved someone better than me. Someone who could actually sort out their damn feelings. I wanted to love him the same way he loved me, but I don't think it was possible. I liked Soseki and still wanted to be his girlfriend, but I didn't want him to get hurt. I couldn't keep things bottled up for too long, or everything would fall apart. I would have to leave Echo Village and Alex. I couldn't do that. I've grown to like it here. And Alison would miss me. Everyone in town would.

"Hazuki? Is something the matter, dear?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking is all."

"You sure? You seem a bit tense. Did something happen in the clinic? I know how Klaus can be."

"It's alright-"

A loud cracking sound stopped my next words. I swiftly turned to see Soseki falling to the ground with a loud gasp.

"Soseki! Hold on! I'll go get help!"

I raced into town and grabbed the arm of the first person I saw. Luckily, it just happened to be Alex. She gave me a look.

"Are you alright Hazuki? You look pale."

"Not important," I panted, "Soseki. Injured near the river. Need help."

"Alright," she went into serious mode at that, "Luckily being cursed has made me stronger. Lead me to him."

"Okay."

* * *

"You two can come in now," Klaus's voice reached Alex and me as we sat in the waiting room. After we dragged my boyfriend to the doctor, he made us wait outside while examining him. I felt so bad. I was worrying about myself, so I didn't even realize that my boyfriend was unwell.

"What happened to him?"

"He's broken his left leg. The injury isn't too bad, but he won't be able to walk for about a month. I've put a cast around his leg, so he'll have to be easy on it. Make sure that he does not leave his house for two weeks."

"What about the festival tomorrow?" I asked, since it was the twenty-fourth today.

"I do not want him to go to the top of a mountain. It would just make his injury worse. Considering how slippery the ground will be. Soseki's health is more important than a bunch of stupid stars."

"Of course," I backed away slightly at Klaus's glare.

"There's always next year," Alex whispered, "Let's go visit Soseki."

When we entered the room, he looked up with curiousity. He gave me a light wave.

"Hey Zuki. Guess we can't do the festival huh?"

"It's alright," I sniffed, "I'm just glad that you will be okay. I'm sure you will be able to recover."

"Me too. Are you two going to carry me to my house?"

"Yes," Alex looked to me, "Ready Hazuki?"

"Of course."

With Alex's help, we were able to get Soseki back at his home and safely in his bed. I gave him a light kiss on the forehead before following Alex out of the home. The cursed farmer gave me a look.

"What are you going to do for tomorrow?"

"I'll figure that out tomorrow," I waved to her, "See you later."

"Later."


	13. Chapter 12

Tonight was the starry night festival, but I wasn't going to go, so there would be no point in getting ready for it. Tina and Rod would be getting ready at their house and Alex and Allen would prepare at their house. Since I was free, I volunteered to watch over Alison. I decided to go to their house hours early so that I could watch over her longer. I loved the child to death. Good thing about being friends with her parents meant that I could enter their house without even knocking. Then again, a lot of people in town did that. It just showed how close the town was.

When I opened the door, I could see Alex and Allen sitting on their bed, making out. I couldn't deny how jealous I was of them at the moment. Even from here, I could since the spark between them. They just seemed so at peace in each others arms. I almost didn't want to break them apart, but I was here for Alison.

"Be careful you two. You might set the house on fire."

They both jumped back at my voice, separating with blushes on both of their faces. It was kinda cute actually.

"What are you doing here, Hazuki?" Alex wiped her mouth, unable to look me in the eyes.

"Alison. I guess you were so distracted by Allen's mouth that you forgot that you had a child. Unless you wanted to give her a sibling so soon."

"Not yet," Allen winked, "You weren't suppose to be here this early. Maybe I would have kept my hands off my wife."

"Doubt it."

Alex laughed at my words, "You're right. But I wouldn't have minded. So I guess you will take Alison. She's sleeping right now."

"Take good care of her," Allen scolded slightly, "Since you seem to spend so much time in the woods in winter."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

I turned red, remembering Neil. I avoided him since then, not wanting anything weird to happen between us. But I couldn't help knowing that he'd be alone for this event. Maybe I could with him to make him feel better.

"Speaking of which, I might be busy tonight," I snapped my fingers.

"You might take someone else to the festival?" Alex guessed, "I suppose you could do that."

"Neil might be free," Allen stretched, "I'll go ask Hana if she'll watch the kid."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex pushed me out the door slightly, "Come on, you have an animal seller to ask."

"But Soseki-"

"Doesn't have to know. Now come on."

* * *

"You want to take me to the Starry night festival?" Neil gave me a look, "Won't your boyfriend get pissed off at me?"

"It's just one festival," I shrugged, "I did visit him earlier. It's a shame about his leg."

"Guess I get you for at least a night," he sighed, letting a smile creep onto his face, before going back to his usual frown, "Should we go soon? It's getting pretty dark out and I don't want you to get sick. I don't want to either."

"Alright," I opened his door slightly, making sure that no one was outside. If I was caught going to the festival with Neil, then I'm sure that someone will tell Soseki. And I did not want that happening at all.

"What the hell are you doing, Hazuki?"

"Making sure the coast is clear."

Neil let out a shrug, "I don't care if anyone sees us."

"I do," I huffed, "Wouldn't want any nasty rumors going around."

"I suppose."

* * *

Neil and I finally made it to the top of the mountain, in the area above the spring. In the top clearing, Alex and Allen stood together, whispering something to each other. I tried to keep my eyes on them to avoid staring at the boy who came with me today. Alex turned to her husband and whispered something into his ear, making him nod. He turned to her as well and must have said something romantic, because she turned red.

"I'm surprised that seeing them being all romantic didn't make me want to vomit," Neil huffed from beside me, "I'll let them have their romantic night. I've got you to help me get through it. Don't know why we had to go all the way out here for a bunch of stars."

"It makes it easier to see them."

"That too. And easier to see your adoring face," Neil looked away, a small blush lighting his cheeks, "I do think that you are very cute Hazuki. Makes me jealous of Soseki."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

He tried to pull me closer, but I pushed against him slightly, making him frown, red eyes full of annoyance.

"We can't."

Hazuki please," Neil gazed into my eyes, "Just one night. Please?"

"It's not fair to Soseki."

"Just one kiss," Neil leaned down until our noses were touching, "Then I'll let you go."

"Alright," I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. But maybe that's what my heart was hoping for.

He put my face in his hands and placed our lips together. I let out a small sigh at the familiar warmth of Neil's mouth. It made me feel secure, like nothing could go wrong. It wasn't right, but I couldn't think about anything but Neil. I was a terrible person, but I couldn't help it. My heart wasn't with Soseki. It was with Neil.


	14. Chapter 13

"What am I even going to do, Alex? I really like Soseki and don't want him to be hurt. But I really enjoyed my date with Neil." I complained to my best friend the next day, feeling guilt spread throughout my entire body. I had gone to a romantic festival with a guy who wasn't my boyfriend and even kissed him. A small part of me doesn't regret kissing Neil, but the guilt was too much for it.

"You know, you looked pretty happy last night," she gave me a sad grin, "But I guess you don't really want to hear that, huh? I can't decide for you, but I can give you a small piece of advice. Sometimes it's better to think with your heart instead of your head. It might sound hard now, but you will feel better at the end."

"I suppose," I laid my arms on the table with a sigh, "I guess I'll have to take your advice. But I trust your judgement. I really do like Soseki. He's really sweet and kind. I feel bad about my feelings for Neil. I feel like I'm betraying him. He deserves so much better than an indecisive girl like me."

"Just let your feelings for Neil die down. It might take a while, but you can do it."

I looked up as Allen entered the house with Alison in his arms. The child wiggled when she saw me, stretching.

"Zuzu! Me want Zuzu!"

"It's not that easy of a choice," Alex glanced at her husband, "Would _you_ have given up your feelings for me when Neil liked me?"

"Of course not. But I wasn't in a relationship then. But you do have a point, darling."

"I'll figure it out," I sighed, "Thank you guys for trying to help. I guess I'll have to solve this one on my own."

"Anytime," Alex flashed a smile, "Let me know how it goes, okay? I'm your best friend so I care about you. Don't think too hard and get yourself sick."

"Everyone in town does," the stylist cut in, giving his daughter to her mother, "I'm sure you will figure it out in time. You don't want to make a rash decision. It can bite you in the ass later. Just do what you think is right."

* * *

There really were a lot of people in Echo Village. The festival grounds felt a bit crowded as we all surrounded the giant cooking pot in the center. I glanced over to see Alex and Allen nudge to the right of me. I glanced over as soon as Neil did, our eyes meeting quickly. I looked away, feeling my face warm up despite the chill of the winter night. I decided to stand next to Soseki just to be safe. My boyfriend had been aloud to go to the festival. I don't want to know how much he had to beg Klaus.

"It's been a pretty good year," he yawned lazily, "But I wonder what good memories that we will make this year."

"Who knows?" I faked a smile, feeling my heart sink a little. The Starry Night Festival still flowed in my thoughts, making me feel terrible. But I didn't want him to worry. It's not his fault and I don't want to burden him.

"Is something wrong Zuki? You sound a bit sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm just reflecting on this year is all. Since it is ending."

"Alright," Soseki held my hand, ignoring the other villagers. I could see the irritated look in Neil's eyes. He turned away, getting Rod into a conversation. I flinched as I felt the anger coming off of him from where I was standing. Maybe it was the heat of the noddles that was causing me to feel so warm.

"Well, everyone, it's finally time," Dunhill's excited voice took my attention away from my problems, "Time to countdown into the new year. Last year was good, but this next one will be better. We seem to be getting more people each and every new year!"

"Five, four, three-"

I kept my eyes on Neil, noticing that he wouldn't look me in the eyes. I sighed softly.

"One! Happy New year!"

"Happy new year," I muttered, feeling my stomach sink in worry. The year just started, but I had a strong feeling that it would be even more dramatic than last year. I felt the guilt crawl down my back. I ignored it and went to go tell everyone happy new year.

* * *

After the celebration finally ended, I decided to head on home after helping Soseki to his. I felt bad about not letting him kiss me before I left. I would rather sort out my feelings tonight. Since it is a new year and all. That was going to be my new year's resolution. Get Neil out of my mind and give Soseki my full affection. I felt my heart squeeze a bit, but ignored it. It would be for the best. I'm already with Soseki. I'm sure that Neil would get over me. I hoped that he did anyways.

I flinched as a small ache started forming near the top of my forehead. I put a hand on my head, feeling a light pound against my fingers. I shook my head a little and rubbed my temples. Maybe some sleep will make the pain go away. It wasn't too big. Nothing was wrong with me. Nothing at all.


	15. Chapter 14

I wasn't the biggest fan of spring, but after how cold winter had been, it was a very calming season. There was still a bit of chill from the old season, but the sun seemed a lot brighter. Or at least it was to me. The nice weather was making me crave strawberries, but I don't have any just yet. I knew that Hana would be selling the seeds for them. I would have to wait until she opened. My animals seemed to be enjoying the changes, almost barreling past me to get to the fresh outside air. And they weren't the only ones who decided to spend the day outside.

Alex was planting seeds when I left my part of the barn. The orange-haired farmer gave me a light wave.

"Finished with your animals, I see. You planting anything?"

"I don't have seeds just yet."

"Would you like a couple from me?" she pulled out her bag and opened it, reaching her hand inside for bags of seeds, "I have a lot of extra strawberry seeds from last year's harvest. I had a whole fridge of them. I think Allen's sick of strawberries now."

"You don't have to do that."

"You are my partner and friend, Hazuki. It's totally fine. I'm not going to use the extras anyways."

"Well, if you put it like that," I grabbed them from her with a grin, "I guess we can see who has better quality, huh?"

"Is that a bet, Hazuki? You are on. I like a good challenge," she gave a wolfish grin, "I've been a farmer a lot longer than you have. I'm pretty sure that mine will be better _and_ bigger."

"Confident are we?" I smirked, "I swear that husband of yours must have rubbed off on you. But don't underestimate my skill. Sometimes the underdog shines through."

"Sounds like a bet," she grabbed my hand. I gripped her hand back with a swift movement, but then dropped it. I flinched as a sharp pain flashed in my head. I let out a groan as I rubbed my head again.

"Hazuki? Are you ok?" the laughter died from her voice and was replaced with worry, "You look really pale."

"I'm fine," I reassured, "Just a slight headache."

"Did it just now happen?"

"It hurt a bit last night."

"When you came home from the festival grounds?"

I nodded, "I'm sure that it's nothing, Alex. You shouldn't look so worried. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? If you are getting sick, then you should let someone know."

"I'll be fine."

"Alright," Alex frowned, "But don't overstress yourself. I don't want any harm to come to you. You got that?"

I sighed, "Yes Alex. You sound just like a mother."

* * *

"It's nice that you decided to visit me," Emma gave me a light smile, "It's such a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Yuri nodded, swirling her finger around her tea cup. She was as quiet as usual as all three of us ate lunch. It was unique to see how they interacted with each other. They were really close and it made me miss my adopted parents. But I'm sure that they are doing fine. Maybe I should write them a letter. But that's the moment that the pain come back.

"Hazuki? You seem pale, dear." Emma looked worried, "Are you alright."

"I'm-" I shivered, my words fading into the air. It felt like goosebumps were crawling on my skin like spiders. I felt my heart beating in my chest harder than usual, as if it wanted to burst out of my lungs.

"Yuri, help me carry-"

I closed my eyes at that moment and felt my vision fade into nothing as I blacked out. The last thing I felt was Emma and Yuri picking me up.

* * *

Klaus was the first thing I saw when I woke up. He was watching me with a concerned look on his face. I was a bit surprised that he didn't look irritated. He usually did whenever I passed out. Except for the last time that I was here.

"You really do black out a lot," he adjusted his glasses, "What seems to be the problem, Hazuki?"

"Headache. Dizziness. It felt like my heart wanted to jump out of my chest," I told him what happened, "I eat healthy and exercise, so I don't know what the problem is. I was just having a meal with Emma and Yuri when I passed out."

"I know that much," he looked me in the eyes, "But how much do _you_ know?"

"Huh?"

"About them? Do you know?"

"About who?" I was really confused. Not to mention that I just woke up from blacking out.

"Nevermind. It's not important then," he brushed me off, "Just let me examine you and then you can leave."

"Alright," I let out a sigh as he checked out my heart rate. Once he was done, he told me that I could go back to my normal activity. But his weird behavior from earlier made me frown. I had an idea of who he was talking about. It had to be the pack. Did Klaus know about them? What did they have to do with it? I shook my head and found Soseki in the waiting room.

"Zuki! Are you alright? I saw that Yuri and her mom carried you here, so I came."

"You didn't have to do that," I waved, "I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell I guess."

"It's not alright. There must be something wrong."

"There isn't. You don't have to worry."

"I'm your boyfriend. Of course I have to!" Soseki frowned, looking irritated, "But he doesn't have to worry about you so much."

"He?"

"Neil was in here earlier. It doesn't seem to be the only time he's done this. He needs to back off a little."

I could hear the jealousy in his voice, and felt my heart stop for a second. Did he suspect something going on between me and Neil? I avoided Neil since the festival to prevent this. But maybe I was only slowing the problem down.


	16. Chapter 15

"Maybe Neil is just worried about me as a fellow villager," I tried to brush it off, "He'd do this for anyone else. It's called being considerate."

"I've seen the way that he looks at you, Hazuki," Soseki glared, "I've seen this happen before. I know that he has feelings for you. He kept staring at you during the New Year Festival. But I could see that you keep looking his way."

"I-" I froze, feeling like ice has formed into my veins, "I wasn't looking at him."

"I'm not blind, Hazuki. Do you like him or something? Maybe you've been cheating on me?"

I felt my temper flare at those words, "Cheated? I haven't even talked to him at all the rest of winter. Do you doubt my feelings for you?"

"I don't see your feelings. You barely visit me. Maybe you spend so much time with _him_ instead. Is that it?"

"I've been busy with my farm work. I'm offended, Soseki. The fact that you think I'd stoop so low as to cheat on you? Maybe I don't have as much free time as you. Did you ever think about that? I'm leaving."

I stomped out of the clinic, ignoring Soseki's voice calling my name. I wanted to get away from him right then and there. He knew that Neil likes me. I wonder how he figured it out in the first place. Did Allen tell him? Did he see hints that I didn't know about? I didn't want to think at the moment. Before I knew it, I ended up in the forest. I took a long breath to try and release my anger, but I realized that I wasn't alone.

"Hazuki? Are you alright?" I recognized that voice. The voice of the man that I wasn't suppose to be in love with. A voice that I loved. Neil. But the site of him irritated me and I lashed out.

"Do I look alright?" I snapped, "It's all your fault. You weren't supposed to fall in love with me, Neil. Soseki found out, you know? It's all your fault!"

"It's not just my fault. It takes two people to tango, Hazuki."

"It's all because of your damn kiss," I growled, "You won't leave my head. And now I've hurt Soseki." The anger faded from my voice, leaving just pain.

"Hazuki?"

"It's all my fault," I felt tears threaten to fall, making my vision go a bit blurry, "I should have been a better girlfriend. I shouldn't have these thoughts about you. It's not nice to him. Or to you. You deserve someone better than me."

"Hazuki," Neil's voice went soft, reaching his red eyes, "I don't want someone 'better than you'. I don't think she's out there. I'm an idiot. But my feelings are real. I know that you're with him. I should have left you two alone, but I just. I just love you too much to give you up. So I'll wait."

"Neil." I sniffed, lifting my eyes up to him.

"I'll wait forever," I felt his lips on my forehead before he backed away. He gave me a saddened smile before walking away. I felt my heart tear a bit at the sight. Maybe it was for the best. I should go apologize to Soseki.

I could go after Neil. My heart was yelling at me to. But I didn't. I watched him leave with tears falling down my cheeks. I was choosing Soseki. It was the best thing for me to do. I swallowed my pride and went in the other direction. I looked up as I felt a chill go down my spine. I could see the moon in the sky at the moment. It seemed like it was glaring down at me, silently judging all of my decisions. Tomorrow must be the full moon. I guess I was so distracted by all this drama that I didn't realize that it was approaching.

* * *

"Are you alright, Hazuki?" Alex got to her feet as soon as I opened the door, "I saw Emma and Yuri carrying you to the clinic. You aren't sick are you?"

"I'm alright," I responded in a monotone voice, feeling like it would break if I wasn't careful. She didn't look like she believe a word that I said and put her hands on her hips.

"Than why do you look like someone just stepped all over your hopes and dreams? You can't fool me, Hazuki. I've known you since our childhood. I know when you're lying. You can tell me what's bothering you."

"Soseki knows. About Neil."

"Oh," she patted my back softly, "So what happened."

"We just had a fight is all. But I'm choosing Soseki. He's the one I should be loyal to."

"Is that so? Well I wish you two the best."

I hugged Alex, "Thank you so much. You're the best Alex."

"You're welcome. I love you, Hazuki. Everyone does. How about after tomorrow's full moon, we do something. Just the two of us."

"I'd like that," I sniffed, "I need a break from boys right now."


	17. Chapter 16

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up this morning was my headache, pounding harshly against my temples. I tried to ignore it and get through my day, but it was such a bother. My animals must have noticed that something was wrong because they backed up a bit when I walked around them. I winced as I put my water can away. I didn't visit Klaus that much, but I guess one time couldn't hurt. I knew that he would yell at me for going to the clinic two days in a row. I didn't want to go through one of his stupid lectures. I guess my annoyance must be obvious because everyone in town avoided me. Besides Soseki of course.

I had ended up talking with him, mostly to apologize. He forgave me easily, being the way he is. I honestly expected him to be more upset at me. I guess he was so easygoing about it because I made my mind? I shook my head and made my way to the clinic. I felt a little bit better seeing that Olivia was running her stall in the middle of the plaza. Seeing it empty would have broken my already fragile heart. I knew that the other two would be stuck as a wolf for the whole day. I grabbed the door to the clinic, looking back at it when I realized that it was locked.

Klaus never closed the clinic, even when he wasn't home. I felt a bit worried. Did something happen to him? Who took care of Klaus if he himself got hurt? It never occurred to me until now. Maybe he didn't want to be disturbed. The upper lights were on. Maybe he didn't feel like opening shop today. I gave a small groan. What was I going to do now? I couldn't ignore the chills that went through me. I guess I can take a walk to calm myself. I took small breaths as I walked through the trees.

I couldn't see any wild animals at all during my walk. I tried to ignore the bad feeling in my gut. They must smell the pack and ran off in fear. But they would be inside right now. I think they would be. I felt too depressed to check on my friends. Alison's parents must have gotten someone else to watch over her. I felt bad, being one of her main babysitters. Winter hasn't been over that long. That's probably why I'm so cold. I wrapped my arms around myself as my stomach churned inside of me. I put my hand on my mouth as my throat felt like exploding. I ran over to the hammering tree and vomited. I closed my eyes, the smell slightly disorienting me. My head was pounding like crazy. I wiped my mouth, backing up a bit.

Goosebumps dotted my skin as I shook slightly, feeling my heart begin to speak up it's beat. Blood rushed all over my body as if preparing for the worst. I felt like my body was tearing itself apart. My eyes opened in realization at what today was. There's no way. It can't be. It wasn't possible. I couldn't be. . .

I sank to my knees as the pain intensified. I curled my fingers into the grass as my vision started going black. The last thing I saw before passing out was a flash of red. Or was it orange? I let my mind go blank as I fell to my side lightly.

* * *

 _This is bad. We should move her, honey. What if someone from town comes? We aren't exactly that far in._

 _I see no reason to move her. I've got a good feeling about this. Besides, Rod is watching out for anyone. Got that, Rod?_

 _Yes! I've got it!_

 _But-_

 _Trust me, princess. We have everything under control. Hey look, she's moving._

I shifted myself a bit when I began to hear voices. I let my eyes open slowly, revealing that I was still in the forest. But I wasn't alone. I raised my head to see two wolves. Two _very_ familiar wolves. I looked back to see that I wasn't human. All I could see was white fur. Ending with a fluffy white tail. I was right. I had shifted into a wolf. I glanced up to see the moon through the clouds. It must be nighttime now. I let my eyes fall back to the couple.

 _So Hazuki? You are one too?_ Alex licked my cheek, _Why am I not surprised?_

 _I guess so,_ I raised myself to my paws, _This is such a weird feeling._

 _You will get used to it_ , Allen licked his paw before rubbing it on his face, _Looks like we need to get a new babysitter, huh?_

 _I guess so, honey._

 _What are you guys doing outside?_ I tilted my head, _I thought that you guys were in your house._

 _I knew that you were cursed,_ Allen explained, _I saw the signs and watched over you. So of course I knew what was going on with Neil and Soseki._

 _I knew that was you that one day!_

 _Allen, that's rude,_ Alex shook her head at him before turning back to me, _Welcome to the pack Hazuki!_


	18. Chapter 17

I decided to stay in the forest with Alex and Allen. Since I was going to be stuck as a wolf, I couldn't do anything else. I didn't want to scare the villagers by entering the way I was. Rod being close to us made it a bit better. With him in here as well, I wouldn't end up being a third wheel. But I could see that the orange-furred male was starting to bore of waiting near the entrance. He paced back and forth a bit with a low whine.

 _Man, this is so boring! Can't I stop now? Hazuki's fine._

 _Rod_ , Allen growled at him, annoyed, _Do you want to get spotted? The townsfolk will catch on to us if you don't. I'm not risking anything._

 _I think Rod's right_ , Alex shook her head, _We can hide if we hear anything. I don't know about you, Hazuki. You're as white as snow!_

 _I don't stick out as much as you two_ , I nodded to the couple, _Look like a couple of tomatoes over there._

 _I'm going to the mountains. Come on Alex._

Allen gave her cheek a lick and turned to me. I understood the look in his eyes. He wanted to be alone with her. Respecting his wishes, I went to stand near Rod. He bowed his head to me as soon as they vanished from sight.

 _So you are one? Allen told me about his suspicions._

 _I figured that out_ , I was still a bit annoyed that he spied, but had good intentions so I'll let it slide for now. I guess as Alpha, he would have to watch out for the town. And any new wolves. I respected him for that. But it reminded me of my problems and I let out a small growl.

Rod wasn't prepared for that, because he jumped back a bit, _Whoa! I'm sorry! Did I say something to piss you off?_

I let out a sigh, feeling guilty for giving Rod a fright, _It's not you. It's me. Guy problems._

 _Was it Neil?_ his blue eyes were soft, _He came to my house the other day and explained everything._

 _Oh_ , I looked away, my stomach sinking low, _I'm going to take a walk. I guess you will try to sneak back home?_

 _Hazuki-_

 _It's fine. Good day, Rod._

I ignored his call and raced into the mines, hoping that no one from town would be inside. Luckily there were no humans inside. But that bundle of fur was unmistakable. He wasn't even facing me and I could tell that it was Neil. My heart beat a little bit harder at the sight of him. He turned around at the sound of my pawsteps. To my surprise, his eyes narrowed. I could feel the heat from his glare.

 _What do you want? Wait. . . Hazuki?_

 _Yeah, I'm one too,_ I huffed a bit ironically.

 _I knew that. I saw Alex and that asshole come to your side. I wanted to as well, but got snapped at. Said I already caused you enough trouble._

 _It wasn't your fault,_ I lowered my gaze, _But you have had to suffer because of it._

 _Hazuki._ He shook his head softly, _It's fine. I've suffered before so I don't mind. The things you do for love huh?_

 _Love? Neil. . ._

 _Just to let you know now, Hazuki. I wouldn't do this for anyone else. Not even Alex. I guess I didn't like her as much as you. I gave up as soon as she choice him. But I don't think I can do the same for you. Ugh, forget I said anything!_

 _Neil-_

He raced out of the mines before I could finish my sentence and I let the words die into the air. Guess he wasn't truly going to give up. That little bit of hope stung, but made my head feel a bit better.

I just remembered Soseki. I wasn't able to talk to him today, so he had no idea where I was. I just hoped that he wouldn't do anything too drastic. Ignoring the feeling in my gut, I decided to go out of the mine and find Alex and Allen.

* * *

"It's a good day for a picnic," Soseki took a bite of one of the sandwiches that I prepared before continuing, "After we eat, we should go down to the river and fish. Hopefully nothing bad happens to either of us again."

"We might be cursed," I shrugged, just happy to be human again. I knew that I shouldn't, but I couldn't get Neil to leave my mind. I was starting to regret my choice a bit. Soseki wasn't cursed like me so I'd never be able to show him the wolf side of me. That made me feel even worse.

"You might have a point. Hazuki? Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You seem lost in thought again. That's the third time that this has happened today."

"Oh is it?" I rubbed the back of my head, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he padded my head softly, but stopped at a voice. It felt like my heart had just been trapped in a cage at the familiar tone.

"Hazuki, I have something to tell you."


	19. Chapter 18

"What do you want, Neil," Soseki glared at the blonde, "We are in the middle of a date, so you should leave right now."

"I don't take orders from you, old man. You aren't Hazuki," Neil clinched his hands, looking like he was ready for a fight. I could feel the testosterone coming off of them in waves.

"Guys, don't start this," I raised my hands slowly, "We wouldn't want anyone to be hurt. What exactly _do_ you want Neil?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he turned to me, "I've told you before Hazuki. I'm not ready to let you go. I don't care if you are in a relationship. Hell, I don't even care if you hate me. I'll never stop loving you. I came to take your heart."

"You're fighting a lost battle," Soseki stepped in front of me, "Get lost."

"Listen here you asshole," Neil growled, "I don't want to hear a word from you."

"You want to fight?"

"Go ahead? I'll happily send your ass to Klaus."

"Big words for such a short guy like you."

Neil shook in anger at the insult, making my heart beat again. He almost looked close to shifting. I couldn't let him hurt Soseki. That's what my brain was trying to process. He would be exposing what we were. But that wasn't even my biggest concern. I didn't want Neil to get harmed. I stepped in the the middle of them again with the mindset of keeping Neil safe.

"I said stop it you two. This isn't up to either of you. This is my choice," I looked at each of them as I spoke, "That's what I've been trying to tell the both of you. Just listen to me."

"Fine," Neil shifted his eyes angrily.

"You decide then Hazuki," Soseki smirked, "I already know what she's going to say, so you can leave now."

"Hmph!"

I looked back at each of them, letting my mind go through different thoughts. Soseki would treat me right and was polite. Gentlemanly. I wanted to love him. But I couldn't. Not all the way. If I truly loved him, then my mind wouldn't be full of Neil. It wouldn't be right. And Soseki was human. I'd have to hide a whole other side of me from him. It wouldn't feel right. I couldn't let him know. But I could with Neil.

I should have listened to Alex's advice from the start. My heart longed for Neil. It has for a while now. It wasn't an easy choice, but it would be mine to make. I had to make it. Even if it broke Soseki's heart. I turned to him.

"Soseki. I wish that I could love you with all of my heart and wish that we could have been happy together. But I don't think that we are meant to be. I wouldn't be able to give you my full affection. I understand if you hate me."

"I could never hate you," he gave a saddened shrug, "I'm not blind. I've seen the way you look at him. I guess that means we aren't together anymore. Don't give me such a sad look, Hazuki. We had a good relationship." He looked to the ground with a sigh, "I guess I should go. Don't worry about me. I'm an adult. I'm not going to mope over this. Well for too long. Goodbye."

I watched him walk away, feeling gloom. But I got my feelings out of the way. I knew that the town would gossip about this. I didn't care what they would say. I turned back to Neil with a pout.

"You better take good care of me, wolf boy. I had to break up with him for you."

"Well, sorry," his eyes narrowed slightly, before stepping up to me, "But I am glad that you chose me in the end. I love you, Hazuki."

"I love you too," I put my forehead on his, "I'm just worried about rumors."

"Ignore them. I do," Neil huffed, "You two can come out of there now. I can smell you."

"Huh?"

When I glanced over to see what he was looking at, two wolves popped out of the bushes. Allen and Alex were both spying now? I crossed my arms.

"You two really are something. Geez. Ever hear of privacy?"

They both huffed in laughter and went to rub their heads against my legs in pity. Alex turned her gaze up at me with a light whine. I pat her head.

"At least they care," Neil chuckled, letting a rare smile light up his face. They turned at the sound of his voice and let out soft barks. I shook my head at their antics as they kept circling my legs.

"That's what the pack is for," I sighed.

* * *

 _I thought that they would never leave us alone,_ Neil huffed, _I know that they are your friends, but geez._

 _They are just being helpful,_ I put my nose on his and then licked his ear, _I guess you can be apart of the pack?_

 _Why would I do that?_

 _Because I'm in it. Don't you want to be in the same pack as me?_

 _What are you saying? Of course I do, you idiot._ Neil nudged me softly, _I guess I could_ try _to get along with. . . him._

I put my head on his shoulder, _Thank you. I love you, grumpy._

 _I love you too._


	20. Epilogue

There was something relaxing about the beach. The nice salty air and beautiful blue waves. Charles really was good with choosing destinations. But then again, he was the best at his job. Something he seemed very proud of. Since it was my first wedding anniversary with Neil, Charles wanted to take us somewhere special for two weeks. Luckily he was able to take Alex and her husband with us. Alison came too since she hasn't been to the beach yet.

"This is a pretty neat place," Alex sat on the deck in front of the beach house. The orange-haired farmer gave me a lazy smile, "It reminds me of my first anniversary with Allen. We went to a resort just like this one. But it had started raining when we got here. We had planned on swimming. But instead we just shut off all the lights, added a couple of candles and camped inside."

"Camped inside?" I turned to her in disbelief, "With like s'mores and campfire stories?"

"Well that," she put her hand to her chin, "And lots of cuddling."

"Oh, I'm sure that there was a lot of that. Hell, you guys probably still do that."

"What can I say? He's like a teddy bear."

"Teddy bear? Allen?" I thought for a moment, "He doesn't seem that sweet to me."

"Not to you maybe," she laughed, " But maybe he's nicest to me because we are married. Hell, I'm surprised that you managed to get the grumpiest guy in Echo to fall for you. Maybe he's a bear, not a wolf."

"He's not that bad," I defended Neil, "Maybe if he was as nice to me as he was to you, you would have gone for him instead."

"But then you couldn't have been with him," she put a finger up, "So I don't regret my decision at all."

"What are you lovely ladies talking about? I feel a bit left out," Allen's voice echoed from behind us. The redhead was holding his sleeping daughter in his arms, Neil behind him shyly. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but at least they were getting along.

"Nothing too important," Alex gave me a wink, "So everything is unpacked?"

"Yes. The rooms are lovely. Not as lovely as you of course, princess."

"Can I throw up now?" Neil rolled his eyes, but I could see that he was smiling. It was quite cute.

"Not now," I crossed my arms, "That wouldn't make this very romantic," I got out of my chair and put my arms around my husband, "Can you smile for me?"

"Awww, how cute," Allen went up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders, "You know what? The beach looks really good today. Why don't you two visit it?"

"Are you two not going with us?" I swirled back to them, "It'd be nice."

"We have some things to take care of," Allen responded, "This is your guys' anniversary."

"That's right," Alex blushed a bit, "We will have to catch up later."

Neil and I shrugged about the same time. I didn't know if he realized it, but I did. They wanted to be alone. I respected that and grabbed my husband's hand, "Come on Neil. It will be fun."

"But I haven't changed into swimwear," he huffed.

I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "We won't _need_ clothes, baby."

"Come on," his face turned red as he gripped my hand and lead me off of the porch. I glanced around to see how the couple behind us closed the door as soon as he spoke. I guess they were more eager to be alone than I thought.

* * *

"Come on in, Neil," I waved at him from the water, "It's nice and cool where I am."

"You could have at least put your clothes somewhere instead of just throwing them," he gripped, "I think I'll stay out of the water."

"You're no fun," I stuck out my tongue at him, "Don't you want to feel my naked-"

"You have no shame, do you Hazuki?"

"Not at all. Now come here before I get lonely."

"Sigh. If you insist," Neil discarded the rest of his clothes and entered the water. He froze as soon as he felt the chilly water but soon got used to it. He wrapped his arms around me as soon as he reached me.

"You feel really good," I sighed, "You look cute with your hair like that."

"Shut it, you," he kissed me, moving one of the hands from around my waist to let it enter my hair, "You look good as well. You're like an angel."

"Thank you," I nuzzled his neck, "Want to see who can swim the fastest?"

"Why not?"

I closed my eyes, shifting into the familiar white wolf I was used to. I sank a bit, my wet fur weighing me down a bit. I glanced around to see the yellow wolf that I loved. His red eyes met mine.

 _It's been so long since we shifted, but I still remember how beautiful you are as a wolf, Hazuki._

 _Not as cute as you,_ I circled him slowly, _But we can be romantic later. Don't we have a race?_

 _It's on._

I laughed a bit as I felt him brush against my side. I knew that I would be happy with him forever. I'm so glad that I let my heart decide. The yellow wolf had become my dream. One I never wanted to wake up from.


End file.
